


An Understanding

by SoulReaperOfTheInnocent



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, batbros, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulReaperOfTheInnocent/pseuds/SoulReaperOfTheInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another meeting with the Red Hood leaves Dick in a bad way, but this time Jason crossed a line. Feeling guilty and plagued by old memories, he runs. Can Dick convince Jason to come home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing the line

Laying bloody on a rooftop in Blüdhaven, he found his thoughts drifting to the field day a psychiatrist would have, knowing about his extracurricular activities. He didn't mean the running around in spandex, fighting crime, although that would probably come up. No, he was talking about his frequent midnight 'meetings' with his brother, that left him more often than not, beaten and broke. Truthfully, he couldn't pinpoint the exact reason why he endured the pain and suffering, why he didn't fight back. Perhaps, by allowing himself to be used as a human punching bag, in some sick, twisted way made up for not being there before. Yet, in reality he knew he could never truly forgive himself, for not being fast enough. The psychiatrist would probably blame some deep - seated, emotional trauma, from his childhood. Maybe he did it for the adrenaline rush... Or maybe he just wanted to help. Considering he was a Bat, it was most likely all of the above. So when Jason asked him that very question, he couldn't give an answer. What he did know was, that whatever this, thing, they were doing, for whatever reason, it was making a difference. No one else may be able to see it, maybe not even Jason himself, but Dick could. He remembers their first encounters, the fights were ruthless and brutal and he had the scars to prove it. But at the same time he remembers when he first felt Jason begin to pull his punches, avoiding weak points, and subtly making sure he was always alive enough, to drag himself home. It was these things that reminded Dick his brother was still in there. Sure, some nights were worse than others. On a bad day, Jason could be lethal, but on a good night they did less fighting and more talking.

Tonight just wasn't one of those nights.

xXxXxXx

Crack. Dicks head smashed against the crumbling brick again, causing darkness to seep into his vision, followed swiftly by a punch to the gut. Every second it grew harder to breathe, as his bruised and probably cracked ribs, sent waves of pain with the slightest movement. The Red Hood wasn't holding back tonight. Lashing out with a knife, after Dick blocked a punch which no doubt would have crushed his windpipe, leaving a jagged wound on his side, from the bottom of his ribs to his hip. Jason had him pinned to the wall now and was screaming at him to fight back, but he never did. The younger let go, allowing Nightwing to drop to the ground, before letting out a frustrated groan and kicking him in the chest. For a moment Dick blacked out, waking up to Jason ranting about something muffled by the pounding of blood in his ears.  
"Why do you keep coming back?" The Red Hood shouted, "Why won't you run away like everyone else?"  
"I'm not Bruce." Dick whispered, not meaning to be heard. Jason spun around, overwhelmed by a haze of red, and suddenly Nightwings airways were being cut off.  
"Is this what this is all about? He failed me, but you think you can do better?" His grip tightened and Dicks vision blurred, "Let's face it 'Wing, you don't exactly have a good reputation of saving people; not your parents, not me back then and definitely not now." Finally he stepped away, turning too slowly to miss the pained, haunted, expression that crossed the others features.  
There are certain things in the bat family that you learned quickly to never speak of again; a line not to be crossed. One of those subjects was the death of Dicks parents, and even though things were different now, it didn't stop the punch of guilt that struck Jason, as soon as he'd brought it up.  
"Fuck, Dick I-" Jason spun around, but all that remained was a pool of blood. 

xXxXxXx

Memories flooded his mind, of bright lights and a cheering crowd, followed by screams and the feeling of absolute despair, as he watched them fall, unable to do anything. A burning ache filled him, forcing him to get up and move, run, do anything to get away from the past. Despite his injuries, he manoeuvred rooftop to rooftop with ease, focusing on each and every move he made, feeling his muscles contract and relax. He didn't stop or slow down, fearful of the pain awaiting in the back of his mind, and by the time he made his way back to his apartment, he was dripping with blood and sweat. Shaking, he clumsily entered through the window and headed straight for the bathroom, leaning heavily on the wall for support. It felt like his blood was on fire and his head pounded angrily. Swaying, he clambered into the shower and turned it on its coldest setting. Unable to stand any longer, he sat beneath the cool spray; watching his blood mix with the icy water, slowly numbing his body. "I'm sorry."


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting with the Red Hood leaves Dick in a bad way, but this time Jason crossed a line. Feeling guilty and plagued by old memories, he runs. Can Dick convince Jason to come home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Jason seems a little AU in this chapter X

The more he thought about it, the more Jason came to the the conclusion that, 'Wow that's a lot of blood.' He just couldn't get the picture out of his head, of the state he left Dick in. Sighing, he changed direction and headed towards Dicks apartment: to make sure he wasn't dead or anything... because Bruce would be beyond pissed if he'd just killed his favourite son. It's not as if he was worried about Dick, but he'd like a head start if the Bat was out for revenge. Obviously.

Arriving, Jason was surprised to find the window ajar, but the trail of blood leading from him across Dicks lounge was more alarming. He followed it to what he assumed was the bathroom and listened. After hearing nothing but the sound of water, he knocked on the door.

"Room service." He joked, but got no reply, and the feeling of dread twisted in his gut,"I swear if you're naked..." Jason murmured before opening the door.

"Shit!" Jason exclaimed, taking in the elders state. Shivers wrecked his body, his skin was pale and clammy, with blue tinged lips. Throwing off his leather jacket and hood, Jason shut off the shower and pulled Dick out of the tub. Immediately, he checked the others pulse, he was unconscious but alive, although his heart rate was faster than normal. Grabbing a clean towel, he pressed it to the jagged knife wound, flinching at memory of inflicting it. Luckily, Dick had been leaning on his injured side, staunching the blood flow; yet under closer inspection, he could see the cut would require stitches. For now though, the most important thing now was to warm him up. Carefully, Jason peeled the blue and black suit away from Dicks shaking body, only to reveal a wider colour spectrum, like patchwork, across his chest. A quick check revealed no broken ribs and so the younger carried on removing the wet material. Stripped to nothing but his boxers, Jason picked Dick up and laid him on the bed, placing the ready hot water bottles under his arms and between his legs, to increase Dicks core temperature. Next, he grabbed the first aid kit from where he spotted it in the bathroom earlier, to disinfect the cut and stitch it up. It may not have been his neatest work, but it would hold. Jason carried on automatically, trying to ignore the reality, that he caused all the damage he was now trying to fix.

xXxXxXx 

With Dick patched up to the best of his abilities, Jason tried to wake him up. Eventually the blue eyes opened partly, only slightly relieving the younger. His gaze was glassy and unfocused, lined with pain.

" R-roy?" Dick asked, his speech slurred.

"Huh?- No, It's Jason." He replied, his brow creased in concern. A sudden flash of pain, flickered across the others features, and the first robin let out a strangled whimper.

"Woah, erm- calm down. What's wrong? " Jason tried to comfort Dick, like the older had him, many years ago.

"Jasons dead." Dick answered weakly.

"What are you talking about? Im right here, I came back." Jason questioned confused. Dicks voice was shaky and slurred,

"You're not real, h-he, you died... It was my fault; I didn't save him. I couldn't save you." He finished breathlessly.

"Firstly I am real, I-I did this to you... and secondly- that night was no ones fault other than my own. I never.." Jason swallowed, unable to carry on, "I'm sorry Dick." His words fell on deaf ears however, as Dick had already fallen back into unconsciousness. Sighing, Jason stood and looked towards the open door, contemplating whether to leave or not. It didn't take long to come to the conclusion that it was dangerous to leave Dick on his own, in his current state, so he decided to stay until golden boy was lucid enough to kick him out. Another bout of shivers coursed through Dicks body, and Jason gave an annoyed huff before taking off his damp clothing and joining the elder. Immediately the shivers died down and Dick unconsciously edged closer to Jasons chest. Being careful not to hurt him further, Jason lay one arm across Dicks stomach... just to make sure he didn't fall off the bed. Obviously.

Soon, the steady thumping of Dicks heart lulled him to sleep, and for once the nightmares stayed away.

xXxXxXx 

Dick had drifted in and out of consciousness for a while, until finally he woke around 1am to Jason pulling his leather jacket on.

"J-Jay?" Dick murmured, his throat sore and voice hoarse. The dark figure tensed at the break in the silence and turned to face the older.

"You're up, good." He stated.

"What happened?" Dick questioned, not slurring as much as earliar, but still slightly disorientated.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jason asked,

"You slamming my head into a brick wall." he lied easily, he remembered most of the night, although some bits were more blurred than others. The younger just nodded and turned to leave.

"Where are you going jaybird?" Jason froze at the sound of his old nickname, a mixture of emotions threatening to overwhelm him.

"Away." He answered, refusing to look at Dick: he couldn't risk changing his mind.

"Why?" The boy wonder continued,

To protect you, Jason wanted to say, but instead settled for,

"I'm a danger to those around me, it's in every ones best interests that I go."

"Littlewing, if this is about the fight-"

"Its not just this fight; its all the ones before and every one after, that end with good, innocent people hurt, because of me...unless I go now." Jason cut him off, his shoulders hunched and fists clenched tightly.

"It's not like that Jay, please! I don't care about the fights, just don't leave, it'll be okay."

"You can't just forgive me Dick! I almost killed you, you have a severe concussion; a minor case of hypothermia; two cracked ribs, the rest bruised; and a knife wound that required 23 stitches, and who the hell knows what would have happened if I hadn't found you!" Jason exploded. After a pause to catch his breath, he continued, his expression solemn, "I'm drowning in darkness and dragging anyone near me down too- that's why I have to leave. So don't tell me that everything's going to be fine, when the truth is I'm doing more harm than good... Goodbye Dick."

"Jay wait!" Dick pleaded, trying to sit up as the Red Hood exited his apartment,

"I can't lose you again."


	3. Coming for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting with the Red Hood leaves Dick in a bad way, but this time Jason crossed a line. Feeling guilty and plagued by old memories, he runs. Can Dick convince Jason to come home?

Dick was exhausted, both physically and mentally, still he pushed through the pain until he was finally standing. Breathlessly he made his way to the closet, leaning on anything that could take his weight. By the time he got there, he had to take a break, his body threatening to crumble beneath him. Slowly he got dressed in his civvies, every ache and pain making itself known as he pulled on the clothing. Dressed, he took a step towards the door, only to have the ground rush up to meet him. The impact left him stunned and gasping for air, as his chest and side exploded in white hot pain. He didn't know how much time passed, while he lay prone on the floor hopelessly pulling in air, until the burning sensation subsided and he had enough strength to stand again. There was no way he could go after Jason alone in his condition, so his journey back to bed, where his phone sat, began.

Reaching his destination, it took a few minutes for Dick to focus on the small bright screen. He knew only one person who would be willing to help in this situation, the youngest Bat.

"Damian?" Dick spoke tiredly into the phone,

"Grayson?! You better have a fucking good reason to be calling at 2am." The newest Robin replied,

"Language! Anyway... I'm about to do something stupid, and could use your help not dying while I do it," There was a pause; Dick could practically hear Damians mind churning through the line, "Please Dami- For me?" Dick begged.

"Fine. In exchange, I want the blackmail you have on Drake from last years Christmas ball." Dick smirked at the memory,

"Deal." He said, making a mental note to send Timmy some blackmail on Damian afterwards.

"I'll be there in ten." Damian confirmed,

"Oh- come in civvies and this needs to stay between us babybird." Dick quickly added,

"Don't call m-" The youngest bat started,

"Love you too Dami!" Dick exclaimed before hanging up. He relaxed a little, knowing help was on the way, but was still overly concerned about Jason.

xXxXxXx 

By the time Damian entered the apartment, Dick had made it to the kitchen and was holding onto the counter for balance.

"Holy sh-" Damian remarked, taking in his brothers appearance,

"Language!" Dick chided him,

"Grayson, I insist you tell me what the hells going on and what happened to you?!" The younger demanded.

"It doesn't matter, all you need to know is that Jason saved me."

"Todd? What does he have to do with this?"

"He's going through a... rough patch at the moment and we need to find him, before he does something stupid." Dick answered,

"Like you're about to? Whatever it is, you're too weak to go anywhere." Damian insisted.

"Dami please, I need to help him."

There was a large pause before Damian spoke, "Fine, but I'm driving. Where's your car?"

"I don't own one."

"Why not?" He asked bluntly,

"I have a motorcycle."

"You know if father finds out..."

"He won't." Dick said not reassuringly at all; Damian laughed.

"So how are we meant to find Todd? I don't suppose he told you where he was heading?" Damian asked, after helping Dick down to the garage of his building.

"No, but I put a tracker on him a few months back." Dick answered, inputting the GPS activation key to his on board computer.

"I won't bother asking." Damian said, putting on a helmet and passing the other to Dick. It hurt to lift his arms and the helmet felt like it was crushing his skull, but Dick ignored the pain and sat behind Damian on the bike.

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine - just keep to the speed limit okay?"

"Sure." Damian agreed unconvincingly.

xXxXxXx 

Twenty minutes later, a siren bleeped behind them, as a police car signalled for them to move over. Luckily they were going round a corner, giving them time to stop and switch seats, before the cops could see. Two men walked up next to the motorcycle and Dick internally groaned: he recognised them from the precinct.

"Hey Davidson, Phillips, how're you doing?" Dick said pulling his helmet off, plastering the biggest smile he could manage on his face.

"Grayson that you?" Davidson laughed,

"Who's the kid?"

"This is my brother, Damian."

"It's nice to meet friends of Dicks." Damian smiled, putting on the facade of a Wayne.

"Do you know why we pulled you over?" Phillips interrogated, Dick just shrugged.

"You were 22 miles over the speed limit."

"Oh really." Dick shot a look at his youngest brother, who just smirked in reply.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, you're one of us and cops don't snitch." Davidson finished.

"Well thanks fellas, I'll see you around." Dick gritted out, as Phillips gave him a slap on the back, sending shooting pains across his body. In the darkness, it was hard to see his muscles trembling with strain, but Damian could feel the toll Dicks act was taking on his body.

"It was good meeting you gentlemen." Damian added, turning up the charm. The two men made their way back to the car and waited patiently for Dick to get going. Dick put the helmet back on and instantly his pounding headache got a hundred times worse, the tightness of it was almost suffocating. Turning around the next bend, Dicks vision swam, causing the bike to swerve across the road. Damians reflexes kicked in, immediately gripping to Dick tighter, accidentally putting pressure on the knife wound. Pain flared in his side, sending a rush of adrenaline through his system, giving him enough of a kick start to focus back on the road. Dick forced himself to go a few blocks before pulling over: to make sure Davidson didn't catch up. As soon as the vehicle came to a stop, he jumped off; dropping to his knees and yanking the helmet off his head. While he was driving, his laboured breathing had gotten to the point of hyperventilating, he was certain that if he carried on, he would have passed out.

"This is crazy Grayson - even for you! You need medical care, not a midnight road trip." Damian exclaimed, worry seeping into his voice. Dick wiped away the sweat, trickling down his forehead, with a trembling hand and tried to calm down. Finally he could speak again,

"I'll be okay... just give me... a minute."

"You're even more stubborn than father." Damian huffed, dropping onto the bike. Dick unsteadily got up, sitting more carefully down behind him, leaving the helmet off. Sensing they were ready, Damian revved the engine, before speeding off towards the red blinking dot on the map.

"I'm coming Jay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning I have no medical knowledge - all medical facts mentioned in these stories are probably inaccurate.


	4. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting with the Red Hood leaves Dick in a bad way, but this time Jason crossed a line. Feeling guilty and plagued by old memories, he runs. Can Dick convince Jason to come home?

Jason was awoken at 4 am, to the sound of arguing from outside of his door. On alert, he sneaked closer to the shiny green slab of wood and peeked through the spy hole. Shocked to find the demon brat and golden boy stood outside his door, Jason stood for a moment dumbfounded. A concoction of feelings swirled around him like a storm, but Jason quickly pushed them away, a trick he learned from daddy dearest. Wrapping himself in a protective layer of anger, he placed his I'm-really-pissed-off mask on and threw open the door. Raising his pistol, Jason growled,

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well..." The eldest bird began, before promptly collapsing. Jasons anger dispersed, instead replaced by worry and guilt and- when the hell did he become so emotional?

"Shit birdie, I really did a number on you."

"Yeah Jay, you think." Dick groaned, his eyes clenched in pain. The bright lights of the hallway were making spots dance in his vision, leaving him dizzy and disorientated. Damian was struggling to hold onto to his brothers dead weight, glaring daggers at the useless Jason.

"You know you could help." He muttered and together they manoeuvred Dick inside, laying him on the coach Jason was previously occupying.

"Thanks." Dick groaned, opening one eye to look at Jason, who just waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Now would one of you tell me what the hell you're doing here?"

"I just came to make sure he made it here alive." Damian said and Jason turned to Dick for an explanation, but it was too late as he'd already passed out.

"Well that's just great." Jason said sarcastically.

"What did you mean 'I'?" Damian spoke up,

"Huh?" Jason grunted,

"You said 'I' really did a number on you. Explain." Damian commanded,

"You mean- Dick didn't tell you?" Jason questioned.

"All Grayson said was that YOU saved him and that's all that mattered."

Jason laughed darkly, " Why do you think Dick didn't fight back? He's not the type of guy to just sit there and take it, so why did he?"

It didn't take long for Damian to reply. "He knew his attacker."

"Ding, ding, ding, give the bird a prize." Jason said sarcastically.

"It was you, wasn't it? Why?" Damian replied with clenched fists,

"I hate him, simple as."

"Bullshit. Lie to me again Todd and I'll cut your tongue out. Why?" The demon brat demanded threateningly. Jason took longer to answer the second time, internally debating with himself.

" I-I don't know..." Damian took a warning step towards him and Jason backed up "I really don't! - I guess.. I was just angry; then Dick came along and I just... I don't know. I never meant- I mean it's never gone this far before and I-"

"Before? So this wasn't your first fight?" Damian butted in, looking ready to attack at any moment.

"No." Jason cast his eyes downward, "It doesn't matter now, it's too late to change anything. I've made my decision."

"So what now? You just leave and hope it all goes away? You can't run from your problems Todd, trust me I've tried." The younger spoke with an underlying tone of pain.

"It's better this way." Jason said, brushing away Damians comments.

"Why?"

"Why what?! Why do you keep asking so many questions?" Jason exclaimed, fed up of being interrogated about his feelings. If Dick wasn't injured he would have kicked them both out by now.

"Because I need to know why Dick is willing to risk his life to track you down? Why are you so special?" Damian shouted back,

"Wait, Ar-Are you jealous?" Jason asked with a sly smile,

"Of course not, don't be so ridiculous Todd," Damian denied with a slight blush creeping up his cheeks, "Now answer my questions."

"I don't know, maybe he's suicidal or crazy or just plain fucking dumb, cause he's only going to get hurt around me. If you want to know why Dick insists on helping me, ask him yourself."

There was movement from the couch as the eldest made his presence known.

"Dick don't stand-"

"I'm fine Jay and this needs to be said." It took a moment for Dick to steady and continue, "The reason why I've been trying to help you Littlewing, is because you're my responsibility," Jason felt his heart drop slightly, " Not in that way Jay, you've never been a burden to me." Dick reassured as if reading Jasons mind.

"I meant that as you're big brother, its my duty to protect you, even from yourself," Jason still looked unconvinced, "But more importantly- I love you. You're family and losing you was just as painful as loosing my parents; except they didn't come back, you did and now I have a second chance. " Jason looked slightly stunned, but quickly replaced his emotionless mask,

"I'm not that same little kid any more, I'm something darker, twisted. The lazourous pit changed me - corrupted me - and now I taint everyone around me too...I'm tired of hurting people." He finished with a whisper, not meant to be heard.

" I know Jay, but I want - I need you. Please, just come home." Dick begged,

"I don't have a home."

"Don't be stupid, you've always had a home: with your family." The elder said sincerely,

"I can't face him Dick... at least not yet anyway." Jason replied.

"That's fine Jay, but for now come back to Blüdhaven. I can't lose you again." Dick repeated himself,

"I- I don't kno-" Jason stuttered, unsure.

"Todd stop arguing already; I know Grayson and we're not leaving without you. I for one would like to go, I have 'business' to take care of with Drake." Damian injected, lightning the mood.

"Please Littlewing- for me?" Dick put on his best kicked puppy look,

"I-I," Jason cursed those blue eyes, that could convince him to do anything when they weren't hidden behind a mask.

"Alright, only if you stop calling me that."

"Never" Dick smirked, "Now Jay, you nearly killed me- I think the least I deserve is a hug."

"Fine." Jason grumbled. Dick smiled as Jason uncomfortably wrapped his arms around him, before pulling Damian into the embrace.

" If you weren't already injured Grayson, I would break you're wrist."

" I love you too. Both of you... Can someone take me to hospital now?"

The End... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending for this was a bit rushed, I've been busy recently but I knew if I left it too long It would never get finished. If I have time I may make a sequel, but who knows. Thanks for the great response, I would have been happy if just one of you took the time to read my work so this was amazing ! Thanks again I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved to write it X
> 
> \- SoulReaperOfTheInnocent

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really know where I'm going with this story, I might make it into a series or just leave it as it is, but please let me know your thoughts in the comments below :D Thanks for reading - I hope you enjoyed X


End file.
